


Recurring Dreams

by FruHallbera



Series: Kylux Cantina prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kylux Cantina prompt: "I remember your face from my dreams"





	Recurring Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> You know the feeling when there really is some serious adulting stuff that needs to be done, but somehow you keep finding yourself on the prowl for prompts to fill.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Oh, and the usual "quickly written, not my first language" disclaimer here ;)

There are dreams he has had for as long as he can remember. He cannot tell if that’s normal or not, maybe everyone dreams of the same things over and over for their entire lives, maybe not. He has never bothered to find out; there are more important things to do.

The dreams do not come every night (or maybe he just doesn’t remember seeing them when he wakes up), but he feels inexplicably better when they do. 

First comes the smell of saltwater as he walks towards the sea, the sounds of the birds mixing with the sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks. A tall figure stands at the waterfront, miraculously dry despite the spray of the sea and the drizzling rain. The figure is nondescript and sort of hazy, impossible to describe, but when they turn around, startled by the approaching footsteps, the face is etched into his mind with extraordinary clarity.

On other nights he is at a party, bodies jostling against one another, the noise of the chatter almost overwhelmingly loud. The figure is sometimes in a corner, sometimes in the middle of the floor, and just as the dream is about to turn into a nightmare with all the noise and the crowd closing in, they turn around, and there is the face again. And this time, a smile.

Sometimes there are proper nightmares, of battles, of darkness, of him being very small and something awful and large just behind him and if he could turn around and face the horror he knows it would go away, but he is rooted to the ground and unable to move – but then he thinks of the figure and the now familiar face – the horror melts away and he can breathe again, and bring himself back to wakefulness. 

During his waking hours he rarely thinks of the dreams, after all, he’s always had them, but sometimes he is suddenly reminded of the figure and the face, and for a fleeting moment he feels - comfort. Warmth. Then he shakes his head, discarding the unfamiliar emotions and goes about his tasks uninterrupted by unnecessary distractions.

This goes on, work and rest, dreams and nightmares, until one day comes the moment when he knows with absolute certainty the dreams won’t return. He is stood before a massive throne in an unnecessarily dramatic audience chamber, bowing his head in acknowledgement of the Supreme Leader’s power. A tall figure stands beside the throne, his dark robes melting into the shadows and disguising his true shape. 

“General Hux. Allow me to present my apprentice Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He is to join you in leadership of my military forces. I am certain that you will both benefit and learn greatly from this arrangement.”  
The Supreme Leader speaks on but by now the figure on his right has removed his helmet and Hux’s world narrows into one point. 

His breath hitches, and he almost smiles.

Almost.


End file.
